


The Pilot With The Silver Eyes

by Foxx_in_soxx



Series: Fate Comes Roughly [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin and Erwin are brothers, Arms dealer Erwin, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Oral Sex, Pilot Eren, Pilot Levi, Pilots, Sequel, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: The follow up to the story "The Arms Dealer."Erwin has recently escaped from prision and has a run-in with a familiar pilot on his way home.





	The Pilot With The Silver Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m00nlight_shad0w12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlight_shad0w12/gifts).



> Part two just had to happen, didn't it? Thank you guys for your excellent feedback on "The Arms Dealer" and I hope you like part two!

"Thanks, Armin." Erwin's deep voice reverberated off the narrow underground tunnel as he slipped out of his worn jail outfit and into a tailored suit that Armin had handed him.

The smaller blonde's eyes scanned the arms dealer's body as he watched him change. "You've lost weight."

"You're one to talk." Erwin responded as he worked to button up his dress shirt. "Eat more red meat. How much do you weigh now, 110?" 

Armin wiped the lipstick off of his lips, undoing the two long braids he had twisted his hair into, opting instead for a messy man bun, making his angular features much more male and handsome. "155. I'm just built well. And you're welcome, brother. I may not be 260 pounds of muscle but I still get shit done." He shed the short pink dress he was wearing, now spattered with blood, revealing running shorts and a tank top underneath. Erwin straightened his tie, slipping shiny new oxfords onto his feet. 

"You're a bit of a badass, Armin." Erwin said, tying his shoes. 

"Well, our Mom didn't exactly pop out bitches now, did she. Well, except Mike. He's a bit of a bitch." Armin mused as he combed the larger man's hair with his fingers. "You need a haircut." 

Erwin sighed, rolling his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll get one once I get all settled in at home," he said, pushing his brother's fingers away. "How is Mike? And Christa?" 

"Good. The same. Mike's running all of dad's stuff for the firm, you know. Being the good upstanding elder brother like he always was. Krista just got married, actually. To that girl she always hung out with."

"And she didn't invite her own brother." 

"Neeh, well you are on INTERPOL's most wanted list and an International Terrorist." 

Erwin sighed. "Well, all the best to her. Thanks for getting me out, Armin. Give my regards to the family."

"I most definently will not be doing that. You're a criminal that I just broke out of jail, but I appreciate the sentiment. I suggest you hit the road as soon as possible." Armin slipped a thick envelope into the larger man's front lapel pocket. "Everything you need should be in here." He said, tapping the envelope. "Have a safe flight, Mr. Jack Goff."

Erwin pulled out the ticket, credit card, and ID Armin had carefully organized in the envelope, and noticed that was the actual alias he had put on everything. He threw his head back with a groan. "You asshole!" He yelled as the younger man retreated down the tunnel into the darkness. Armin smirked, throwing up a middle finger as he disappeared into the night.

\--

"Thank you for flying Sina airlines, this is a one-way flight through to Sentinel. I've turned off the fasten seatbelt sign so feel free to move about the cabin. If you are seated please keep your seatbelt on in case we experience any turbulence. This is Captain Levi Ackerman and I'll be keeping us on course on this five and a half hour flight this evening. My co-pilot here is Eren Yaeger, and make sure you tell him happy birthday on the way out, because he's the big 2-5 today. Thank you for flying Sina." 

Levi finished making the announcement and hung the phone up on the wall, taking a look at his wide-eyed co-pilot. "What?" He asked, as Eren looked at him blushing. 

"Oh, nothing. That was just really nice is all." 

Levi smiled. "Well, happy birthday, brat." He smiled, reaching over and gently ruffling the brunette's hair, before focusing his attention back on the starry sky in front of them, readying the plane for autopilot. Once all the correct levers and buttons were set, Eren took off his seat belt with a sigh, and Levi leaned back in his chair. 

"I'm going to go steal something from the food cart back there. I think Petra is working, she always keeps those amazing caramel m&ms for me. Do you want anything?" The brunette asked as he straightened his uniform and put his white pilot's hat on his head. 

"Uuuuuuh, anything's fine." Levi yawned. 

"Alright." Eren responded with a grin. "I'll bring you back some craisins." 

"Ugh, christ no, anything but that- that's not even candy. That's not even food. It's garbage." 

"Nope, too late. You said anything." Eren said, leaving and closing the door behind him. 

Levi scoffed. Annoying brat. 

\-- 

Eren exited the cockpit, and was two steps down the small hallway toward the flight attendant's area when he ran into a large wall of a man. Eren considered himself tall at almost 6'0", but this man was taller and broader at the shoulders and the waist, built like a linebacker. He was ruggedly handsome, blonde with a stubbled beard and piercing blue eyes, dressed in an expensive grey suit. 

"You..." Eren's voice trailed off as he looked at the man. He looked exactly like someone else he had seen before. 

"Yes, me?" Erwin responded. 

"Oh, excuse me." Eren laughed, composing himself. "You reminded me of someone, is all. Can I help you with something? People usually don't come this far up in the aircraft." 

The man's cold blue eyes scanned him curiously. "You must be the co-pilot. Yaeger. " He glanced down at Eren's name badge to confirm it. 

"Ah, yes. That's me." The brunette laughed nervously as he put his arms out to the side, his hands flattening against the cold metal walls of the aircraft hallway, bracing himself as the plane hit a patch of turbulence. 

"Happy birthday." Erwin said smoothly, reaching out and putting his hand on the side of Eren's neck. "25 is an exciting age. You can rent an car now. You're officially an adult." 

Eren's hand went up to push Erwin's large palm away from his neck. This man was much larger and much older than him, and although he wasn't using any threatening gestures of any kind, Eren was still afraid. It was a deep, primal fear in his gut, like his brain somehow knew he should be terrified of this man. "Yes, yep. Very exciting. Anyway, can I help you find something? Otherwise I'd ask you to return to your seat." 

"I've found what I'm looking for." Erwin smiled, his eyes flicking past the smaller blonde to the cockpit door behind him. Eren's brow furrowed. Was this...a terrorist? Did he come...for that? 

The smaller man started to back up, aiming to run back to the small space where he would be safe and be able to warn Levi that danger was coming. Before he could take another step, Erwin's large hand was smashed over his face, covering his nose and mouth and pushing him back into the wall, slamming his head forcefully into the cold metal wall. Eren cried out into Erwin's hand, kicking and fighting against him while the elder man effortlessly lifted his feet a few inches off of the floor. 

He rammed his head into the wall a few more times, the smaller man's fingers scratching into the blonde's large forearms and kicking into his calf unsuccessfully, before the hits knocked Eren successfully unconcious. He had considered just killing the younger man then and there, but for some reason he had a single twinge of guilt. It was his birthday, after all. Instead, he just pushed open the lavatory door and dumped the co-pilot's body inside, jamming it shut. 

He then moved forward and slowly pushed the door open, making his way into the cockpit. Sitting in the pilot's chair directly in front of him was a familiar black undercut tucked under a white captain's hat. 

"Hey, did you find your m&m's?" Levi asked, turning. His jaw dropped when he saw the blonde arms dealer in the doorway, instead of his young co-pilot. 

There was silence as they started at each other, and then a single word escaped from Levi's mouth. "Erwin." 

"Captian Levi Ackerman." The blonde pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. "It has been awhile. So you're an airline pilot now." 

Levi fell out of his chair, scooting across the cockpit backwards, wide eyed. "What are you doing here?" 

"Me? Just getting home. I was in prison. Perhaps you heard about it, since you were the one who put me there. But look, here we are together again. Fate does have a strange way of binding people." 

"They were gong to kill me. It was you or me." Levi said, as his back pressed into the cockpit wall as he tried to get as far away from the blonde as possible, which in the cramped space was only about 4 feet. "I flew a stolen aircraft across international boarders and landed illegally at a South African naval base. Oh. Naked, did I mention that part? I needed a damn good explanation, and I wasn't going to stick my neck out for you." 

Erwin snorted. "You were hardly naked. I remember so kindly giving you my very expensive Brioni jacket to wear before you flew off into the middle distance. I do expect that back. It wasn't a gift." He said, fixing the sleeves on his pressed suit. 

"I don't have it. I burned it. Why would I have kept it? Besides, why did you give that to me? It was covered in your DNA." 

"YOU were covered in my DNA." Erwin said, and Levi blushed dark red. He remembered. He remembered everything. Erwin's hands on his body. Large and calloused, massaging him. He remembered his large fingers twisting in his raven locks as he thrusted down his throat, cumming in his wanting mouth. He remembered that huge cock sheathed inside him, Erwin holding him and thrusting up into him, making him scream as he pounded a mind numbing orgasm out of him, squeezing the elder man so tightly and milking him dry. 

Erwin smiled as he watched Levi's face get redder. "I'm glad you remember, captian." 

The large blonde made his way across the small cockpit, grabbing the smaller man him by the front of his white pilot's jacket and yanking him up to stand. Levi steadied himself on his feet and slapped the larger man's hand away. "Hands off. Where is my co-pilot?" 

Erwin's brows furrowed. "Oh right. The babyface with big eyes?"

Levi's eyes narrowed as Erwin confirmed he knew who he was. 

"Yes." 

"I think he stopped by the lavatory. He'll probably be in for awhile." 

Levi growled. "You better not have hurt him. If you hurt him, I swear I'll kill you." 

"Aww, why? Is he your main squeeze? He's really not your type, Captian." 

"Ah-" Levi's mouth formed words as he tried to make a quick rebuttal, unfortunately nothing would come to him. He had been dating Eren only for a few months, but he knew they weren't right for each other. They both knew it. Eren was soft, sensitive, with a wild streak a mile wide. Levi was exactly opposite. They say opposites attract, but after endless nights of fighting and crying from misunderstandings and twisted words, neither of them knew why they were dragging it out, except for the fact they were co-workers and breaking up would be awkward for the work relationship. 

Erwin huffed as he hit the nail on the head easily. 

"Fuck you, what do you know about it?" Levi said, shoving Erwin with both hands to the middle of his chest. The large man didn't budge, instead he grabbed Levi's wrist, gripping it tightly in one hand. "Fucking...let me go!" The ravenette fought against the sudden and tight hold as the blonde gripped him even tighter. 

"I know many things about many things, Captian. But most importantly, I know this: I am going to kill you, right now for what you did to me." 

"Yeah. Bet prision was so hard for you." The sarcasm dripped off of Levi's lips. "Did all the big boys and girls pick on you?" He tried to yank his wrist away from Erwin's hold, but Erwin only reached forward, grabbing Levi's other wrist, transferring it to the other hand, he slammed both wrists above Levi's head, holding them effortlessly with one hand. 

"It has nothing to do with prision. I lost a year of time I could have been doing my work. Other players have emerged in to the world of arms dealing since then. You have created a huge mess I now have to clean up."

"Oh." 

That actually made sense. 

In a second, Erwin had Levi's legs out from under him in an impressive leg sweep. Levi tumbled onto the cold ground, and Erwin easily straddled him at the waist, moving his hands to his throat. His large, warm hands wrapped around Levi's small neck and squeezed hard. There was no eroticism to it, it was meant to kill. And yet, Levi reached up, his hands digging into Erwin's arms as his lips parted and he let out a barely audible moan. Below him, Erwin felt Levi's cock tenting in his pants, pressing up into his hips. 

The blonde chuckled, slowly releasing his grip on the smaller man's windpipe, Levi choking and gasping for air. 

"Do you have a fantasy about near death experiences? They seem to make you hard, captian." Erwin said, grinding down on Levi's erection, the smaller man jolting with a moan. Erwin reached down, running his fingers across the ravenette's bottom lip, feeling the warm breath from Levi's slightly parted lips. 

"You're...disgusting. You're a murderer. I would never get hard for you." Levi coughed. 

Erwin rolled his eyes. "You already have though, captian." Erwin said, grinding down on his erection again, Levi stifling a moan. "If you won't be honest with me, at least be honest with yourself." 

Levi bared his teeth, letting out a little growl, making Erwin smile. "I love it when you fight. I guess I could play with your slutty little body one last time, since you want it so much. Don't make too much noise though." 

"Fuck you." Levi said, as he tried to wiggle away, Erwin grabbing his leg and dragging him back to him. 

Levi's face was already flushed and his heart was beating out of this chest. The larger man wrapped his hand around the ravenette's hard cock through his pants and squeezed, the smaller man's eyes rolling back in his head as he let out a small whine. 

"I want you to tell me that you want this, Levi. I know that you do." 

"Never." The ravenette panted, reaching up and resting his hand on top of Erwin's, squirming under his light stimulation. 

"Tell me, Captian." 

There was a long pause before Levi wheezed, "Would you just get the fuck on with it already?" 

Erwin smiled. That was enough for him. He tore off the brunette's white jacket first, laying it down on the ground. He then ripped the buttons open on the man's blue captian shirt, tearing it from his shoulders. Goosebumps immediatly rose across the Captian's skin. Last he wiggled his pants down over his knees, pulling off his dress shoes until the man was completely naked. It happened so fast Levi had no idea what had even transpired. 

Erwin ran his hand down Levi's taunt, ivory skin from his shoulder to his hip, then down the back of his leg as he held him face down on his coat on the floor. He took off his own sport coat, unbuttoned his shirt and then unzipped his pants, sliding them down a few inches, giving his growing erection room.

"There." He smiled, licking up the smaller man's back as he easily pinned him face down on the floor with one hand. 

"Let me go you basta--aah!" Levi's words were cut off as Erwin licked a couple fingers and experimentally began poking and prodding around the ravenette's tight hole. 

"Mmm, Captian. Still so tight. When was the last time someone used this? Tell me." He leaned forward, whispering in Levi's ear. "Was it me?" 

"Fuck no, you asshole!" Levi yelled, overreacting and instantly proving Erwin was right. The only thing that had been inside him for the last year was his own fingers, and every time he touched himself, he was thinking only of one single person. The erotic, dangerous arms dealer. He thought of the blonde's thick fingers making him cry out and his girthy cock thrusting into him, making tears run down his face. 

Having Erwin against him, slowly slipping those large, calloused fingers inside him one by one was a dream and nightmare. He had wanted this so, so much, he had dreamed of the larger man continuously. He knew people would think he was crazy, like he was a victim of Stockholm Syndrome or PTSD. He had no reason to possess strong feelings for Erwin, but he did. He longed for him, the taste of his kiss and the warmth of his touch. The feel of his skin, the scent of his body. The scent that clung to the white jacket he had given him, that he wrapped up in every night, smelling it as he fell asleep. 

Erwin was a criminal, an Arms Dealer, and Levi knew this. There was no place for their interaction to go and no place for love in his life. Not to mention the blonde was set on murderering him. Still. Again. But at least he had the larger man against him one last time. He would fight it, and pretend to hate it for as long as he could, for the sake of propriety or some such shit. But he wouldn't be able to fight for long. 

Erwin's first finger slid around inside the smaller man, and Levi bit into his bottom lip, stifling a moan. "Staa-aap." 

"What was that?" Erwin asked almost playfully, as he twisted his finger, the smaller man's entire body jerking and a stifled moan sneaking from between his lips. 

"I said...knock it off." Levi panted, as Erwin slipped his second finger in beside the first. 

"You don't really want me to though, do you?" He said, thrusting his fingers in, opening the ravenette up quickly. Levi's eyes rolled back in his head at the burn in his back and thighs and he couldn't stifle his sounds any longer. He let out a broken moan of Erwin's name, his eyes sliding closed as the blonde smiled. 

"Give into me." Erwin whispered as he ran his hand softly down the smaller man's back, then moved to gently pull the man's body up into doggy position by tugging on his hips. Levi moved willingly at Erwin's non-verbal request. 

The blonde reached forward, gently touching Levi's cock, which was hard and leaking on his jacket on the floor. 

"Aah, fucking, Erwin..." The ravenette groaned, as Erwin slipped a third finger inside of him, his opposite thumb lazily drawing circles around the head of his cock. 

Erwin chuckled, slowly thrusting and twisting inside of him, massaging the head of his cock gently with his fingers. Levi's mouth hung open at the perfect stimulation and he felt himself unwillingly moaning the larger man's name again. 

Erwin chuckled as he pulled his fingers out, lining himself up with Levi's wanting hole and slicking his member up with the precum that covered his fingers. He gripped the smaller man by the hips. "I'm going in." 

Levi gasped as inch by inch the larger man pushed his way inside, stretching him, Levi's fingers twisting in the jacket on the floor as Erwin filled him up. A slight whimper left his lips as the elder man filled him, making him feel so good and so full and amazing. 

"Aah!!" Levi cried out, and Erwin wrapped his large hand around the ravenette's face, slipping his slightly bent forefinger into his mouth. He slammed into Levi, the smaller man biting down on the man's knuckle, muting the sound of his moan. 

Tears immediatly sprang to the smaller man's eyes as Erwin thrust into him, his nipples hardening, every muscle in his body tightening as Erwin pleasured him perfectly. His hand reached up, fingers wrapping around Erwin's muscled arm as he fought to stay concious, Erwin's long member nudging up against his prostate with every stroke. 

"Mmm...good. You're so warm inside, ah, Levi, squeezing me so, so tight." Erwin growled as his fingers dug painfully into Levi's slender ivory hip as he jutted his body forward, sliding his cock in and out of the smaller man quickly and roughly, tears running down the smaller man's face and resting on the blonde's hand as it muffled his pleasured screams. 

"Mmm, Captian..." Erwin panted, hitting Levi's prostate harder and the smaller man's body jerking, sticky precum leaving a wet trail on the clothes beneath him, "I'm beginning to think you like being fucked by me." 

Levi growled in response, and Erwin laughed. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue across the ravenette's bare back, biting into his shoulder to muffle a deep, gutteral moan of his own. 

Erwin was so, so close to cumming, Levi's tight heat hugging his cock and the smaller man's teeth drawing blood from his knuckle while he suckled it like a baby, muting his screaming sobs. Suddenly, the door to the cockpit swung open, barely missing them. Eren was standing there. He saw the entire scene in front of him, and his jaw dropped. 

Levi pushed Erwin's hand away from his mouth, and Erwin looked at him indifferently, moving his saliva slicked hand instead from Levi's mouth to grasp his other hip. 

"St--get off of him!" Eren shook, as he entered the cabin, shutting the door behind him. 

"Fuck off." Erwin replied simply. "You can have him back when we're done." 

Eren looked at Levi, panting and clawing at his jacket on the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks as small moans left his open mouth as Erwin continued to move inside of him. He looked completely wrecked, unlike anything Eren had seen before. The brunette's erection slowly started growing in his pants and the blonde eyed it, scoffing. Levi let out another whine, asking for more of Erwin.

"Hey, you with the big eyes. If you're going to stick around how bout you be helpful and put something in that needy, whiny mouth of his?" 

"Wh-- Like what?" Eren panted, palming harder at his erection. 

Erwin rolled his eyes. "Honestly." 

The large man went back to thrusting into Levi, gripping his hips roughly, the smaller man throwing his head back and letting out an amazing, delicious moan. Eren slipped his coat and hat off, the two garmets piling on the floor behind him as he unbuttoned his pants and dropped them down to his knees. 

He was gasping now, open mouth as he surveyed the scene in front of him, pumping his large cock to its full length. After it was hard and dripping, he grabbed Levi's chin and guided his cock to his lips. Levi's eyes flicked up, meeting with Eren's. The younger man was looking down at him hungrily, looking at the tears running down Levi's face as Erwin fully sheathed himself inside of him repeatedly, carving large purpling handprints on his hips. 

"You look like such a whore right now, Levi." Eren panted as he shoved his member into the smaller man's mouth. Levi let out a choked sob as his lips stretched around the thick cock, Eren immediatly thrusting down his throat. "Completely naked, getting fucked from both ends like the perfect cumslut you are." Levi moaned around Eren's cock as the younger man roughly grabbed handfuls of his dark hair. 

Erwin nodded in agreement, gripping the smaller man's body tightly and gyrating his hips at a punishing pace, his fingernails making angry red marks in Levi's hips, his powerful thrusts rocking the smaller man forward onto Eren's cock, the gagging noises and drool and precum dripping from his chin egging the pair on further. 

"Fuck, yes. I love the way you're choking like that, Captian." Erwin said, thrusting harder as Eren twisted his fingers in Levi's hair, fucking his face relentlessly. Tears streamed down the smaller man's cheeks as he let the two men wreck his body. 

Levi's hands reached up, digging into Eren's calves as his eyes closed and he gave in to the pleasure, feeling Erwin milking his prostate and Eren pulling the hair at the back of his neck, sending pinpricks of pain and pleasure through his entire body. 

He felt it building. Fast and hard unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. Erwin released his grip on the smaller man's side and wrapped his arm around his body, grabbing the ravenette's cock. He started to jerk it with long rough strokes, feeling his small body start to tighten and his back start to arch. 

"Almost there?" Eren asked as the larger blonde stroked Levi's member, and the ravenette answered with a choked whine, drool dripping from his chin.

"Good." Erwin continued the relentless pistoning of his hips, slamming into the smaller man's needy prostate. He bent over the man's small frame, running his tongue possessively over the circular burn he had left on his shoulder a year prior. It was his mark. Levi belonged to him. 

Levi let out another small whine as Erwin licked his scar, digging his teeth into it in a possessive manner. His small body was shaking and so, so ready to come undone. "Come for me, Levi." Erwin commanded softly. 

Everything went absolutely blank as the heat coiled in Levi's stomach and he came, spattering all over his clothes underneath him, harder then he ever had before. 

His hole clenched so tightly around Erwin's cock that the larger man came instantly, digging his teeth into Levi's shoulder and drawing blood as he splashed his release messily inside the small man, across his back and down his thin ivory legs. Levi moaned as he felt Erwin's release dripping out of him, and Eren screamed at the vibration of Levi's humming around his cock. 

"I'm coming!" Eren gasped. He gripped Levi's hair, pushing the smaller man's mouth down on his cock and holding it there while he released stream after stream of thick white liquid down the smaller man's throat. Levi swallowed as much of the huge load as he could, the rest running down his chin and chest in an amazingly erotic display. 

The ravenette was spent and collapsed, sliding down inbetween two men, everything fading to white. 

He came to a few seconds later and Eren had take his co-pilot's seat, focusing on their task at hand, which was actually flying an airplane. He was still naked on the floor, covered in three loads of cum, and the blonde had disappeared, all that was left was the large purple handprints on his hips, and the warm grey jacket gently draped over him. 

"That was him, wasn't it?" Eren asked, without turning around. 

"Him what? What are you talking about?" 

Eren smiled, turning around to look at Levi. "The one you talk about in your sleep. Erwin." 

Levi blushed. "It's--it's not. He really just wants to kill me, he's a terrorist who wants me dead..." Levi stammered. 

"Really." Eren said, raising one eyebrow as he watched Levi pull the large jacket closer to him, breathing in Erwin's lingering scent. "Then why aren't you dead?" 

Levi opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. 

"It's okay. I like someone else too. We should have broke up a long time ago Levi- but I didn't want you to hate me." 

"Yeah, me neither." 

"So...I guess, let's be friends then?" Eren said hopefully. 

"Yeah." Levi smiled. There was silence between them for a bit as Levi struggled to his knees, his entire body wobbly and still pulsing with pleasure. "So for you, who's this other guy?" 

Eren blushed a bit. "I've never talked to him. I just see him at these meetings for the chamber of commerce I go to weekly. He works at a law firm." 

"Boring." Levi joked, failing to get dressed as he curled his body around the blonde's jacket again. "This lawyer, what's his name?" 

"It's Armin. Armin Arlert." 


End file.
